A vehicle typically includes an internal combustion engine with a heating system that provides heat to a passenger compartment of the vehicle. The heating system has a heat exchanger that is circulated with coolant from the internal combustion engine. The engine coolant must first be warmed by the internal combustion engine before heat can be provided to the passenger compartment. In cold weather conditions, it may take a considerable amount of time for the internal combustion engine to heat the coolant. Passengers within the vehicle must therefore wait until the internal combustion engine has at least partially warmed up before being provided with heat. Hence, passengers may have to wait an excessive amount of time to be provided with heat.